I Thought I'd never See You Again
by LilacSociety
Summary: Dib has gone along with his life. Zim, has retreated to Irk and it has been years since they last met. Dib is in the Air Force and Zim has matured and revised his plans for taking over the planet. Let the games begin. ZADR/hatred/EXTREME GORE
1. Chapter 1: Dib Moves

After a half hour correcting his insignia, Chief Master Sergeant Membrane strode out of his barrack wearing his Dress uniform. That day the Lieutenant Colonel was going to give him the "promotion of his life." He pretended to correct his oversized glasses and his cover when he was actually fidgeting from the anxiety he was feeling.  
>He was a professional, an Air Force Chief Master Sergeant He was hailed in his brilliance in the field of computer science, he got into the Air Force Academy with exceptional marks, but there was still one thing missing. Every other cadet was more social and outgoing than he, whenever a higher grade would pass him Chief Membrane would just be another cadet. A blank face.<br>"Ah, well if it isn't Dib!" Lieutenant Colonel shouted happily, snapping Chief Membrane or Dib out of his reverie as he opened the door. Dib then took off his cover and rendered a salute as customary. "Don't give me that! We're here as friends! Not colleagues! Here have a seat old friend!" The fat man said grabbing Dib by the shoulders and sitting him down forcefully. "Here, have a drink. This is going to last some time so you might as well get settled right Dib?"  
>Dib cleared his throat and said, "Sir, I'd rather we spoke with military customs and courtesies." The Colonel turned around sharply, a bit irritated at the fact that Dib was not submitting himself to normal civilian conversation. "Alright, I assume you want to skip the small talk and get down to business eh?" Chief Membrane nodded weakly and the Lieutenant Colonel sighed.<br>Lieutenant Colonel took a seat and began to speak in a low, serious tone. "Chief Membrane, I would like to inform you that everything said in this room is confidential. It's not that 'don't ask don't tell' crap, your life will be on the line if anyone finds out you speak a word of what I tell you. Got it?"  
>"Yes sir. I understand."<br>"For the next year you are going to be living inside a base. Not a barrack, but a base. At this time I cannot disclose the specific location of said base, but I CAN tell you that there you will be needed for taking off some virus things... I don't know your computer language only they're just getting some signals that are really getting on their nerves and also some idiot tried to hack into their database."  
>Dib coughed and then said, "The person is obviously not an idiot if they caught the attention of them."<br>"Okay geek, I'm not here to discuss this with you, I just tell you your assignment. Anyways, you have all day tomorrow to say your goodbyes to your family-"  
>"That won't be necessary sir." Chief Membrane interrupted. He knew that his sister Gaz was too busy being a rough and tough marine and that his father could care less.<br>"Then I'll arrange for you to leave tonight. Go and pack." There was silence between them for a moment. As if Dib had needed these last moments he will have in his home base for a year to take it all in, to breathe in the last dust covered breaths of his memories. "That's an order Chief!" The Colonel screamed hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Area 51

Dib boarded the plane that evening. The base seemed to be so secretive that only a select few Air Force personnel were given permission to board the flight that only took off once in every few weeks conspicuously. He sat alone next to the window so he could stretch out his legs on the seats beside him and tried to fall asleep since the night before he couldn't sleep a wink. Conveniently he woke up right when the flight ended. Then he realized that he was blindfolded and his mouth was duct-taped. His hands and feet were restrained and tied together insuring he could not move anywhere.  
>A voice, obviously layered with some kind of program to make it so that people could not recognize the speaker began to speak, "Your flight has ended. Currently we're scanning for false personnel though thorough background checks have already been throughly run. Your fingerprints, saliva, and retina scans have already been taken, but for those who have used the restroom we have taken urine samples." The electronically layered voice sounded deep and almost haunting. "We have found one." Dib heard footsteps beside him as his heart began to beat rapidly. Then, the rustle of fabric. "NO! PLEASE!" A man shrieked. The footsteps returned to it's place of origin with the screaming man in hand where the sound of gunshots were heard and the screaming stopped.<br>"Now that we are rid of the intruder, remove the blindfolds!" the voice commanded. Dib's vision had flooded with light from the window beside him as the mechanical voice continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Area 51."  
>Chief Membrane had almost fainted. He recalled all those times he had been chasing after something like this, a conspiracy theory. It reminded him of when he had went to Skool and he met a boy who had a strange skin condition... whom he had always thought was an alien... named Zim. Then it hit him, here they wouldn't think he was crazy, they would understand. But then again, he was a professional. He needed to keep his cool.<br>Then he looked around him, all the other passengers still had their hands and feet tied and their mouths duct-taped. Then two women that were in uniform strode in unison towards him. One bent down almost mechanically to remove the tape and the rope, both of which were unusual objects used for restraint in that particular branch of the military. Dib looked into her eyes which were a pale light gray. "Thank you." he said, relieved that the tape was removed. No reaction was rendered by the woman. Then he realized the other woman's eyes were the same color. "Chief Master Sergeant Membrane, you are clear to relieve yourself of this aircraft." Her voice was the same as then voice Dib heard earlier which was layered. Cold, hard, automatic, robotic, and just plain creepy. "Your bags are waiting for you in your room."  
>Dib nodded slowly, he was the most genuinely scared he had ever been in his life, his knees were shaking as proceeded to step off the aircraft into a long hallway. His surroundings were clean, as if bacteria in the base was non-existent. Florescent lights shined above him as he nervously took the long walk to the end of the hall. At it's end was a large room where nothing had occupied it. The other passengers of the plane had followed after him and soon enough the whole room was filled with the specialized Air Force personnel. Once full, sliding doors closed behind them, locking them in.<br>Panic erupted among a few of them, but they knew that all their hearts were beating rapidly. Then all the Florescent lights shut off and they felt their stomaches turn over as the room had dropped down like a broken elevator. After about 30 seconds they reached the end of their trip and the sliding doors opened back up. There were dozens of computers and high-tech especially reserved for the military with people running around with stacks of papers in their arms.  
>Higher ranks were making phone calls while lab coats (since it was a testing facility) were breaking their beakers in an effort to run to the conference room. It seemed like a bit of an unorganized panic to Dib, and little dis he know that he was about to become a part of it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Zim Matures

"Please take your seats." The captain said to the Cyber Investigations Committee with furrowed brows and a low, stern voice. "Let us all welcome the fine young men and women that are going to be the exceptional heroes of this base once we are able to deflect. The annoying signals that are being addressed to us from a currently unknown location." A hand was raised at the table by an unsuspecting cadet. "Questions, will be asked later cadet! Anyways, as I was saying. To mask their location so well that we don't even know if they're even on Earth is pretty impressive. One of the signals seems to be a message that none of our linguists or master code-breakers have been able to understand. It is only audio and I want you to listen to it and tell me if it's in the least familiar in some way." The sound began and immediately, a millisecond after the voice began to speak Dib had already known that it was Irken. It sounded like Zim's voice, which Dib was obviously already VERY familiar.  
>Dib had conflicting feelings inside him. Should he tell them? Or should he keep to himself and keep his reputation? He sighed, unsure of his decision. He ignored it and told himself that he'd leave it for later. Then, the lights flickered and the underground base shook. "Everybody! Get to the exits!" The Captain screamed. But the shaking was over before they arrived. Then the Captain stormed out the room as the Committee watched through the glass door. He then grabbed the phone and through gritted teeth was trying to hold back a yell.<br>"What the hell was that? Have you lab-coats one insane? I thought we had a real emergency on our hands when it was really you guys playing with your goddamn chemistry set!" Then there was silence as the Captain listened intently to what the scientists had to say. His eyes grew wide. "Alright we'll be right there." He placed the phone back down on the receiver, held up his index finger, and twirled it around in a circle to tell the Committee they had to move out.  
>When they arrived, they found all the white-coats gathered around a computer. "Sir, you have to see this." Dib had struggled to the front of the pack to get a good view of the screen, but was pushed out of the way by the Captain. Then a camera feed appeared on the screen and an image of an Irken appeared. Dib recognized him as Zim when he began to speak. "Hello Dib, it seems as though you as Zim's mortal enemy have found a new home. Zim will be coming for a visit very soon." Every head in the room turned towards Dib as he held his hands up innocently. "The Tallest have sent Zim back to your puny planet to destroy you, and destroy you Zim will." Dib sighed indifferently, he thought that maybe in the decade and a half they hadn't spoken he would wise up.<br>Physically though, Zim's face had more profound and mature look to it and he had surprisingly looked taller. "You will also receive pain physically and emotionally, so I suggest you prepare for the beating of your life because Zim knows that with any petty preparation or not you'll be begging on your knees for mercy. Goodbye Dib, and I hope you choose your friends wisely." Zim let out a cackle and the connection timed out. Dib felt a shiver go down his spine. Zim had surely evolved into something terrifying. It seemed he wasn't the naive little alien anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

"I assume you and this green little joker are friends eh?" the Captain said suspiciously. "No sir, I have absolutely no idea-"

"Cut the crap and don't give me that bull. Who is this person?" the Captain interrupted. All eyes in the room were focused on Dib, each pair holding a kind of malice for the presumed traitor.

"I don't know! I don't know he found my name, my location, or my occupation! I have no idea sir who he is! I'm not going to lie." In his head he was laughing, 'Even the fact I'm saying that I'm not lying is a lie.' The Captain grabbed Dib by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "I will not be allowing traitors in my facility! Nor in the same branch as me!"

"You have no proof to detain me, or hold me accountable for this crime, sir." Dib wheezed. The Captain loosened his grip and let his arm fall to his side. "I swear Chief Membrane, if you're behind this you know that you'll die for sure." Dib nodded and placed a hand on his throat, rubbing the place where he was choked.

The crowd of professionals stared in awe at the scene when the Captain suddenly turned to look at them. "What're you staring at? Get to work! The next time I want to see this guy it better be at the cemetery!" Then they all ran to occupy a computer as quickly as they could. Dib still stood there, touching his aching wound.

"Sir, may I ask you why this base is so... Attracted to the death of both its patrons and every person that seems to step out of line, even if about a centimeter?" The Captain turned and gave a threatening glare towards Dib. Then that glare became a soft, whole-hearted grin. "Chief Membrane? Why don't you and I take a walk?"

Both of them proceeded out of the room and the Captain had slung a muscular arm around Dib's neck. "So you think we're attracted to death eh? I don't think anyone has ever asked me anything like that before... But then again you seem like quite a rare breed, almost mysterious."

Dib stayed silent until they walked past mission control into the lab-coats area. It reminded him vaguely of his father, the one that has not dared to contact him in over 4 years. It was a circular underground building with six floors and long sweeping windows looking into the inside of the circle.

Dib ran up to the window to get a closer look as to what was inside. The room was pure white as the rest of the was themed, but had a table in the middle. Such a huge complex for a table. But then, there was a cart wheeled in with what seemed to be a body. Dib gasped as the body was thrown onto the table and strapped down. Then the scientist who wheeled the cart in took out a large knife and a carton. He approached the body and brought the knife close the face.

"What the hell are they going to do with that man? Sir! Make them stop!" The Captain chuckled and simply said, "The man's dead kid. That's the guy that was on your flight." Dib stepped away from the window. "What're they going to do with him?" Dib asked, struggling to keep his composure.

"Watch and see." The Captain grinned. Dib reproached the window and saw the scientist stick the knife inside the eyelid. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach when he saw the eye protruding from it's socket and blood running down the face. The eye popped out and the blood had splattered all over the white coat.

Dib turned away, feeling mentally and emotionally scarred. "I can't take it sir! Make them stop! I can't watch this inhumane behavior!" Dib sobbed. "That wasn't even the best part yet!" The Captain came closer to Dib's ear, "I've seen them do much, much worse, Chief Membrane."

"Please, just make them stop. You're abusing that person's body!" Dib trembled and panted, the sight was so overbearing. "Why do you do this?"

"You see, Chief Membrane. It's not a love for death we do this, but do you remember when your flight ended? That voice? Those women with pale eyes?" Dib nodded. "Well, those are all traitors. Slaves after death. We still need the manpower, but the brain and the illogical heart speaking for the mind is unnecessary, that's the ingeniousness of this project." The Captain chuckled. "That's what their doing to him right now, making him a slave. Or what we call here, 'Bearings'. So next time you see this man, he'll probably be giving you the morning paper."

Dib was silent, but anger flared up in him like a fire. "YOU MURDERER! YOU INSOLENT EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" Dib then tackled the Captain to the ground and socked him in the face as hard as he could. The Captain howled in pain, it was twenty years since he last attended the Air Force Academy boot camp and it seemed that despite his figure he was out of shape having the Chief beat him up.

Then strong arms had pulled Dib away from the Captain. Once Dib was standing, the Captain himself had stood up, wiping away a short trail of blood from end of his mouth. "Take him to his room. He will not be punished for what he has done."


	5. Chapter 5: Zim's Anonynmous Encounter

Dib was thrown onto the cold, hard ground of his living quarters as the the men with pale eyes who had initially dragged him there slammed the door behind them. It took him a few moments to take in everything that had happened that day before he stood up and plopped himself down on the large bed.  
>This was the best treatment he had ever gotten in the Air Force, he had a large bed, a decorative room to himself, a television, a bathroom, and a closet already full of his things. 'It must have been the Bearings' Dib thought with anger. He took a champagne glass off his bed-stand and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and rained down to the floor.<br>He brought his knees to his forehead and began to cry. He simply couldn't handle the fact that the occupation he had chosen wasn't want he was told it would be. They were liars, murderers, and heartless people. Why did he join if he was to be caught up in all this?  
>"Dib-worm in all his glory eh?" An all-to familiar voice exclaimed. Dib lifted his head up from his knees to look up at certain Irken who was twirling a piece of broken glass in his hand. "Zim!" Dib said with teeth clenched. "Surprise, surprise as they say on your planet." Zim said, his pink eyes glittering jollily.<br>"Do whatever pathetic torture you need to do now, Zim. I'm not in the mood right now." Dib said closing his eyes slowly. Zim dropped the shard of glass to the ground and giggled. "Oh you don't to worry about death right now my Dib-monkey, this base seems to be quite strict on the amount of equipment I am able to bring in."  
>Dib's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Wait, how'd you get here anyways?" Then Zim had refrained leaning against the television stand and proceeded to approach his worst enemy. "That Dib is none of your business." Dib made an attempt at trying to crawl away from Zim, but he hit the head board signaling he had gone too far.<br>"Z-Zim! Stay back!" Dib began to pant as Zim came uncomfortably close to him. Zim placed one hand on each side Dib's body next to his hips and leaned in close, whispering: "Ten years, so long has it been since we last met. I look forward to this new encounter." Then Zim was close enough for Dib to feel the heat of his breathing and the smell of Irken soda. Suddenly, all the thoughts of the day went astray as Zim suddenly pressed his lips against Dib's.  
>Dib had no idea where it was coming from, but he did nothing to stop it, almost as though he was frozen. Zim shut his eyes and Dib followed suit. Dib had held something in the entire time they were kissing and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He stifled a moan as Zim wrapped his arms around his waist and slid his tongue expertly into Dib's mouth.<br>Then Dib realized, 'This isn't love, I can feel it. It's almost desperate, out of complete and total lust. But I can't pull away now, I've never had this feeling before.' They ended up holding each other in their embraces for over half an hour until Zim pulled away. "Zim... Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"  
>Zim narrowed his eyes, "Oh, it's something Zim has concealed his entire time knowing you, but only now has truly revealed." This day was confusing to Dib, he had so much to take in so he braced himself for another long story. "Zim left this dirt-ball not because of the Tallest calling back, but because Zim simply could not not destroy it." Dib raised his eyebrow and gave Zim a questioning look. "What does that have to do-"<br>"I couldn't because you're here Dib!" Zim interrupted, paving the way for the ongoing silence that had fallen upon them. Zim calmed down and continued, "I loved you... So, so much. They were going to force me to marry an Irken female, but then I found that I was caught in-between two worlds. Morally, I was so..." Zim broke down and began to cry. Dib patted him on the back soothingly in an attempt to calm him down. "So I ran away. Back here. Then the Tallest told me that as they were watching me grow older, they found that they could reaffirm their faith in me as an Irken invader and they gave me one last chance to prove myself. Dib, please forgive me. I am to destroy your planet in three months."  
>Dib stopped patting him on the back. His arm dropped to his side. His world was falling down upon him, crumbling. It was yesterday that Dib was more worried about the insignia on his uniform, but now he had the constant threat of death hanging over his head.<br>"Get away from me!" Dib screamed, shoving Zim away. "Go! Please, just go! I can't take this anymore! I've never wanted my life to end up like this! You're just making things worse Zim! I never want to see you again!" Zim backed away slowly, tears streaming down his face. "You want to play that game? I'll play that game." Zim whispered to himself. "Don't underestimate me Dib you'll be seeing me again very soon! FOR I AM ZIM!" Then, a flash of light and Zim disappeared. Dib was alone. All alone in the cold, hard cell labeled his living quarters. He shivered a bit and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Changing The Universe

**HEY! ITS ME! Sorry I haven't like talked throughout this ENTIRE story and now out of the blue I'm just chatting it up, but I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that I got some positive reviews and I look forward to more! So tell me guys, what do you think will happen next?**

Dib felt more shaken up than he ever had before that night when Zim had approached him and the morning following he was still shaking. Then when Dib had walked around a corner towards his work place, the Captain was there conversing with a cadet. Dib dashed back around in an attempt to conceal himself, but was caught in the act.  
>"Chief Membrane? Would you come out of there? I would like to have a short word with you!" Dib nervously rounded the corner to reveal himself to his superior. "Yes sir?" The Captain had enjoyed watching Dib's insecurity, it gave him a firm sense of safety. "Look Dib, you're fine. I will excuse you from it. Also, for your moral sanity, I forgive you alright? I finally understand that I might have pressed down on you a little too much on the first day."<br>Dib let out a satisfied sigh and and smiled. At the moment he felt his conscience was clear. "Well thanks Captain, I best be going now!" Dib turned away to leave. "Hey, but I'm not done torturing you yet! You've got a roommate now!" Dib spun on his heel to meet the eyes of the Captain.  
>"A one Lieutenant Human is joining you." Dib gave a questioning look. "But sir, I thought we lived alone and also, what kind of last name is 'Human'?"<br>"You think this is some kind of resort Chief? Just cuz' we look fancy and got Bearings doin' our work for us? No, son. Life here's going to be hell until you become Senior Staff, Chief. I must recommend that you initially keep your post where it's at currently." Dib nodded and rendered a salute, concluding their conversation.  
>Dib typed codes continuously and it was now automatic. Second day in and so much drama had already taken place. With all of these things going on in his life, Dib seemed much more interested in them than his job. It was technically clockwork. No idiot would even consider making an attempt on stealing information and any smart person couldn't even go far enough to get their attention.<br>Dib sighed, he was feeling bored. The Irken transmissions (which the base still had no idea they were even alien) had stopped bugging the base. It seemed though that at the moment Zim had given up, but Dib knew Zim well enough to know that he would never back down. Proof of that was the events that had unfolded that evening.  
>"ZIM! What the hell are you doing here?" Dib screamed as he opened the door to his room. Zim paid no mind to Dib and simply continued unpacking his what seemed to be a "suitcase". Dib became furious with Zim's lack of paying attention to him. "Answer me!" Dib grabbed Zim by collar and turned him around to face him so that he could at least acknowledge his presence.<br>"First, you shall refrain from calling me Zim for I am Lieutenant Human and my rank is higher than yours so you shall treat me with some kind of respect, if any." Dib's already very large eyes widened. Zim was going to be his roommate for the next year, or three months until Earth's destruction.  
>"You can't be! You have to leave!" Zim enjoyed this, he smiled smugly and took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Dib. Dib read had begun to read it aloud:<br>"Dear Lieutenant Zim Human, Due to your decorative valor and honorable achievements you have caught our eye and we have found that your services are necessary. This letter is classified document and should not be shared with anyone..." Once Dib finished reading he yelled, "So you are a higher rank than me, you definitely have more ribbons, you're more physically able to do the exercises, you hacked into a government database, and you're posing as an Air Force officer." Zim nodded with an evil grin crossing his features.  
>"Who's the more superior race now Dib?" Dib felt jealousy wash over him. HE was supposed to be the best. Not this little green poser. "Humans are! And I'm sure that within the next three months you'll be so convinced you'll be bowing down to me!" Zim smirked, almost as though he had it all planned out. "Want to bet?" Dib then stopped his infuriated blabbering and took a moment to think.<br>Dib then made the worst decision in his life. "Yeah! Sure! I'll bet! And if I prove to you in 3 months that we're the better race, you and any other Irken in the universe can't come within a light-year of this planet!"  
>"But if I win," Zim purred, sending shivers down Dib's spine. "Earth is destroyed and you come back to Irk with me and arrange a marriage without complaint or struggle of any kind." Zim stuck his hand out, so ensured of his victory as Dib reviewed the current situation in his mind to see if it was worth it or not.<br>Dib hesitantly moved his hand forward and Zim shook it eagerly. "Now, you're mine." Zim giggled.  
>"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that, Zim."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Games Begin

**What's up Lilac lovers? (if you love this story or if you've at least gotten this far you're a Lilac lover) Anyways! My second question for you guys which you can write in the reviews section after you read this chapter is: If Dib and Zim were actually a couple on Invader Zim, would their stubborn personality clash be an issue with the relationship? Kinda depressing, but its all I can think of currently. I'll just shut up and continue with the writing. Thanks for all your support.**

**P.S.: There is both a Tron reference and a Shrek 2 reference in this chapter. Tell me what it is in the reviews and I'll give you a million…. OXYGEN ATOMS! **

The next morning Dib had woken with his same groggy eyes that without his glasses, are deemed worthless and pitiful. He had woken up to a weight on his chest that through his groggy eyes could not be seen clearly. He reached out for the bed-stand and grabbed the glasses that had satisfied his need for sight.  
>There, on his chest, he saw a full breakfast already made for him. Then he noticed Zim sitting on a chair in front of his bed watching with faithful eyes. "Go on, eat it. Its not poisoned and has been made from the finest of Irken technology so it's sure to be exquisite... Unlike human technology, of course."<br>Dib growled in annoyance, but grabbed a waffle anyways. He took the first bite and right when he was about to comment about how trashy and disgusting the food was, he felt his taste-buds go on high. That one bite made such a simple waffle taste like it was made by the best chef on the planet... Or in his case, the universe. Dib refused to compliment him, but couldn't hold it in.  
>"I...Like it. I actually like it." Dib said hesitantly. "Victory for Zim!" Zim shouted as loudly as he could allow. "No Zim. It was very good, but you still haven't proved to me that the entire Irken race is truly better and more superior to that of us humans." Zim had stopped laughing and shouting and shoot Dib a questioning look. "Just because some piece of Irken technology can make me some fancy food BIG DEAL! In a war that won't help anyone accept the hungry stomachs of the people." Dib knew for a fact that Zim would never be mature enough to think about the value of food in battle because he would be more distracted with how shiny the weapons of mass destruction are.<br>"Hmm... That's something to consider Dib-worm, but I believe that you are currently late for KP." Dib shot a glance at the watch on his wrist and found that he was an hour late. Dib gasped then cursed to himself and began rubbing his temples in distress trying to make up an excuse to get the Captain off his back for a while. "No worries, DIB! I have a fully functional time machine ready for use already set up." Zim took a device from his PAK that he clicked some buttons on and then placed it right back.  
>"Done. You have an hour and a half Dib. Take your time, relax," Zim then suddenly sharpened his tone of voice. "You'll need it." Dib's eyes narrowed, he was already concocting a plan to make Zim want to get off the planet immediately when he sees it in action. "The only time I'll relax is when you and all your kind gets out of our galaxy!"<br>"Oh Dib, you won't be thinking that by the time your planet is separated into millions of pebbles and I fly you off the planet in my arms." Dib was silent. He didn't feel like arguing so early in the morning and Zim was really pushing his buttons. He put on the new military BDU and was quite impressed with both the fabric and design.  
>Zim himself had put on his new uniform with his contacts and wig. But when Zim had taken his shirt off Dib had noticed something gravely different. "Zim! What is that?" Dib asked, pointing to the long, deep gash in his chest. "Ah yes! Gir had quite the spazz attack when I was trying to fix his master control chip and his sort of scratched me."<br>"Oh..." Dib said quietly as he suddenly began to stroke the wound. Zim blushed and held his breath as Dib continued to caress his wound with every touch. "I guess it must hurt... Right?" Dib whispered as though he was coming very close to someone in order to keep a secret. Zim nodded as Dib then began to move his face closer to Zim's. Zim shut his eyes with the hope that something would happen between them.  
>Nothing did, and Zim opened his eyes to look at Dib. "For such a 'superior being' as yourself you are VERY submissive to human gestures of affection... It seems I have found your weakness Zim. Humans are the superior race." Dib laughed and had picked up Zim's BDU jacket from the cot that Zim was sleeping on. "Get your coat dear, we're leaving." Dib laughed as Zim fumed all the way out the door.<p> 


End file.
